Feathers & Scales
by IncubusDreams
Summary: The Final Battle has since past and Hermione's job at the Ministry has transferred her to Egypt. In Egypt she finds things are not what she was expecting, starting with the fact her new partner is non other than Bill Weasley. Doesn't follow Book 7.
1. Just Two Weeks

Hey, so this is my first Hermione/ Bill flick. I started reading some recently and have found myself quiet addicted to them and couldn't resist the urge to write one myself. It has been a while since I have written anything so please bear with me; I may be a bit rusty.

I really hope you will R&R all thoughts and comments will be immensely appreciated! I could use as much constructive criticism as I can get, and I want to know if people are enjoying the tale that is spinning in my head. It will help me know where to take it next! Anyway, once again please R&R and I hope you enjoy!

Thx, IncubusDreams~

It had been nearly three years since the war with Voldemort had ended and Hermione, though she would never admit it out loud, was finding herself rather board. Life had settled into an easy steady pace, Ron, Harry and herself had graduated she had just celebrated her twenty-first birthday.

As she walked down the hall, towards her superior's office, at the Ministry of Magic Hermione wonder just what it was that her boss wanted to discuss with her. She was half hoping it was something exciting and dangerous. Yet, as soon as that thought flickered in her head she felt guilty. The war was over but not for a lack of casualties, and Hermione was very grateful it had come to an end. Even though it had been nearly three years since the final battle, and while she would never wish another war on the wizarding world, she had not quiet gotten used to having a quiet, peaceful life. After spending so much time in the constant chaos of war the idea of a normal day's work still seemed almost foreign to her. The order had spent the over a year after the last battle trying to chase down the remaining Death Eaters, and some still remained unaccounted for.

Lost, in her thoughts and memories of the past Hermione piloted on automatic, completely oblivious to the interoffice memos that went whistling quickly past her head. It wasn't until she was standing with her nose inches from the plaque on the massive oak door. Finnius Denton, Head of the Department of Magical Creatures. Giving her a quick mental shake to rid her thoughts of old memories Hermione lifted the gargoyle knocker and banged.

Within seconds the door opened, and a rather gruff voice called out "Come in."

As she entered her boss' well lit office Hermione's gaze wandered to the numerous paintings that virtually covered the walls, nearly all of which possessed some kind of magical creature in it. Watching as a unicorn galloped across the paintings Hermione came to a stop a few feet front the big mahogany desk. Behind it sat a large grizzly looking man with graying hair. Hermione waited a moment while he scribbled away on a piece of parchment before announcing herself, "Hello sir, I just received your memo."

Denton wrote for a moment longer before looking up and rolling his massive shoulders back, "Ah, Ms. Granger, thank you for coming. Please have a seat." As he spoke a chair sliding out of nowhere, not making a sound on the stone floor.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, as she sunk into the deep red cushions.

Setting his quill down Denton regarded Hermione seriously, "I'm sure your rather curious as to why I ask you to come see me, no?"

"Yes, normally I receive any assignments via memo or by owl or if it's paperwork it fills my in box." Hermione responded, resisting the urge to fidget under the Denton's intense stare.

"Yes, however what I would like to request of you is different from your normal assignments. You have been doing a good job in this last year since you joined the department. I was particularly impressed with your work last month with the rouge Hippogriff."

Hermione felt her face go flush and was sure she was turning bright red. Denton was not known for giving out compliments. "Th- thank you sir," Hermione stuttered, shocked at the praise.

"It was that impressive work that had me thinking you would be the best applicant for an assignment that has come up. I asked you to come see me because it is rather more complicated than your last couple assignments."

"Oh," now Hermione was really curious.

"Yes it would require you to relocate, temporarily, of course. But it will still likely be at least six months, although more likely a year."

At this Hermione was both excited an unsure, it would be an amazing opportunity but she wasn't sure she wanted to leave everything she knew behind, even if it was for only a year. Realizing she had stopped listening Hermione focused her attention back to Denton, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that, where did you say I would be going?"

"Egypt, their government has asked for additional help, it seems that there has been a rather large drop in the local Griffin population as well as a rather large drop in Silver Back numbers. Their department is so bogged down that would like us to look into. As I understand it another of are ambassadors is going to aid you while you are there. That is of course if you would like to take the job." Denton asked her, his shaggy salt and pepper eyebrows rose as he eyed her intently, waiting for her reply.

Even though she knew she should ask for some time to consider the offer Hermione found herself answering immediately, "Of course I'll go."

Denton's face broke into a rare grin, flashing remarkably white teeth, "Excellent, you leave in two weeks time. I shall owl you with all of the details."

Still slightly shocked at what she had just agreed to, Hermione found herself sitting at her desk before the new finally registered in her brain. "I'm going to Egypt!" she muttered incredulously to herself. Then dread slowly dawned on her. "I'm going to have to tell everyone, bugger!"

Cussing silently, Hermione began planning on how to break the news to everyone. Luckily there was a dinner at the Burrow tonight and she figured the sooner the better. If she could convince everyone else that her going to Egypt wasn't a crazy idea then maybe she would start to believe it herself.

Several hours later Hermione found herself standing at the edge of the path outside the Burrow hesitant to enter. However, before she could even consider backing out of the dinner she heard a familiar pop behind her. Turning she saw a smiling redheaded Ginny walking hand in hand with Harry towards her. Even though his dark blue robes were in order Harry's black hair was a disheveled as ever. Quiet the contrast the Ginny's tamed red locks. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle a bit, no matter how hard she tried her hair would never look as casually refined as Ginny's.

"Looks like we both have perfect timing" Ginny exclaimed as she reached out to hug Hermione.

Hermione quickly found herself enveloped in the arms of two of her best friends. "Yes, just in time to see if Ron has eaten everything before we have even arrived."

Harry laughed at that, "Let's hope he hasn't or we'll have to listen to him moan all night about how his stomach is killing him." Then he gave Hermione a quick once over, "How are you doing Hermione? You looked a little worried when we arrived."

At that Hermione tensed, "I had an interesting day at work, I'll tell you about it later." She told them smiling at how mysterious it sounded.

"Okay, sounds good." Harry said as they started up the path to the Burrow. "We just worry about you. We may not have the ties but you are family, and our best friend."

"Harry's right," Ginny agreed "you are family and don't ever doubt it!"

Hermione chuckled, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Her smile faded a little as remembered just how much these people meant to her. If it hadn't been for the Weasley's and Harry Hermione knew she might not have made it through the end of the war. Death Eaters had found her parents and even though they had had no memory of Hermione the Death Eaters had killed them anyway. So the people that were waiting for her in the burrow really were her family. Pushing the past out of her head Hermione headed towards the laughter that was echoing out of the open door. She really hoped her family was going to take her news well.

Inside, the kitchen was bustling with life, and, not surprisingly the twins were at the center of all the attention. From the look of it, their most recent product experiment had not gone quiet according to plan as they were both a disturbingly bright shade of blue. The two blue twins were looking at each other in shock while almost all of the Weasley children stood around them shaking with laughter. Hermione came to a stop behind Ron and Luna just in time to hear Ron ask the twins what happened, "What exactly was supposed to happen?"

"I think that they were supposed to turn into Blue Warbles" Luna told Ron in her slightly far off voice.

George shook his, "No we were supposed to turn into-"

"Smurfs," Fred finished for him.

"What's a Smurf?" Ginny asked, looking up at Harry confused.

"They're a muggle thing," Hermione replied, looking at the twins bright blue complexions she couldn't help but laugh, "well at least you got the colour right."

"That they did," Harry agreed laughing too.

As everyone chuckled at the twins latest blunder Molly Weasley walked in from outside, her husband Arthur in tow. Looking at the twin she shook her head, "What have you two done now!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed looking between the two grinning men in exasperation.

Mr. Weasley tried and failed to suppress a chuckle as he said, "Well, Molly my dear, it would appear they have turned themselves blue."

"Never mind then," Mrs. Weasley huffed, "everyone get ready for dinner. Oh Harry, Ginny you're here, and you too Hermione good! That means everyone is here we can eat then."

Two hours, Hermione, seated between the twins and Ginny, listened as everyone was happily chatting, full after a good meal and discussing the major topics of the day. The main topics of the evening being; Harry and Ginny's upcoming wedding and Ron's recent engagement to Luna. The twins, while still bright blue, were discussing how to fix their latest invention and Percy and Arthur were in deep conversation about the Ministry. Hermione listened with a slight twinge of melancholy as everyone seemed to be moving forward with their lives, especially Harry and Ron. All but the two oldest Weasley boys where there and everyone seemed content. Hermione was beginning to wonder if now would be a good time to make her announcement; everyone was discussing the future so she could share the news about hers.

As Molly was trying to convince Luna that pink and orange bridesmaid's gowns may not be the best idea if a large portion of the bridal party had red hair. Taking a deep breath Hermione cleared her throat and spoke "hey, everyone I have some big news."

Fairly quickly, the table died down and everyone turned to look at Hermione. Before Hermione could share her news Molly asked excitedly, "Oh really what is it, is there something you want to tell us about that Tomas fellow at work?"

"What," Hermione asked confused, "no, I only went out with him a couple times" Hermione explained, feeling a little awkward. Even though she knew Mrs. Weasley meant well and was just hoping for another wedding to plan, Hermione suddenly felt even more awkward about sharing her new job opportunity. "Actually, what I wanted to tell you is I have a new assignment at work. So, I'm moving to Egypt for at least six months, probably a year."

At first no one said anything, then Fred spoke up, "Wicked! What are you going to be doing there? Hey, are you going to be working with Bill?"

"I- I don't know, I don't think so I'm being sent to monitor their Griffin and Silver Back number." Hermione responded.

"Oh, Hermione," Molly chimed in, "are you certain that's a good idea? Those are some very dangerous creatures!"

At that George laughed, "Hermione fought in the war with us. She faced You Know Who with Harry and Ron; somehow I don't think that she is too worried about a couple Griffins."

"Yeah, she a better witch than half of the witches and wizards in her department combined" Fred added, soon the rest of the table was joining in, expressing their agreement.

As the table sprung to life discussing Hermione's new she let out a sigh of relief, thankful that everyone seemed to be taking the new okay. Suddenly Ginny's voice cut through the chatter, "Wait, and so when will be leaving?"

Suddenly the room grew quiet, and Hermione found a slew of curious eyes settling on her expectantly. "Well, Denton wants me there in two week." Once more the volume in the room climbed immensely, Hermione saw Ginny open her mouth but Hermione answered it before she even had a chance to ask. "Don't worry; I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. I'll be back for it, and I'll bring you a gift from Egypt."

At that Harry laughed, "We don't need a gift, just you being there will be great."

"Don't be mental; of course they want a gift!" Ron chimed in, "but if they don't want it I'll take it"

"Pratt," the twins said in unison, throwing a bun at their youngest brother.

"Hey!" Ron yelp, launching the roll back at his siblings, hitting Fred squarely between the eyes.

"Oi," George yelled as he reached for his spoon, but before he had it half way up a swift pull on his right ear had him colliding heads with his brother. "Oi, Mum!" the twins yelped together.

Ron started laughing only to cut short abruptly "Ouch, Mum!" The three of you are adults, and yet with how you act it is like you are still children!" As the three boys got scolded the rest of the table started laughing. While the kitchen filled with joy, Hermione felt all of her worries slowly ebb away, as she lost herself in the chaos that was the Weasley household.

Hey, so thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Hope you liked it!

Thanks,

IncubusDreams~


	2. Travel and a Shock

Hey, hey, thank you for reading/ reviewing it is very much appreciated! I'm killing time in the studio before my session starts so if figure now is the perfect time to write another chapter. I'm going to try and update as often as possible with the holidays coming up that shouldn't be too difficult. School is on break and the studio is closed so I hope to get at least a few chapters up within the next 3 weeks . Any who, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, please R&R and please let me know what you think.

IncubusDreams~

As she loaded the last of her books into her trunk Hermione let out a deep breath, the last two weeks had flown by so fast that Hermione wasn't sure where the days had gone. She had managed to pack nearly all of her things into two trunks, the larger of the two containing her books. On top of the trunks Crookshanks was sleeping in his carrier kennel. Hermione had given him a sleeping potion and hoped that he would sleep through the trip. As she looked around the nearly empty room she felt a rush of excitement. For the first time she was starting an adventure that wasn't based around life and death. It was based around Magical Creatures in Egypt, and in typical Hermione fashion she had tried to do as much reading as possible on Egyptian Griffins and the elusive Silver Back.

Just as she closed the lid of her trunk Hermione heard the faint whoosh of Floo from the fireplace. Moments later she heard Mrs. Weasley call up the stairs, "Hermione dear, if you're ready, we best get going dear!"

"Coming," Hermione called down, and with a flick of her wand she had her trunks levitating in front of her and climbed down the stairs. As she walked into her living room she saw a slew of red heads and one black one. "Did you all come to see me off, Ron you actually got up this early?" she asked, them with a smile and a slight look of disbelief directed at Ron.

"Of course!" Ginny cried, stepping forward to hug Hermione, "We won't be seeing you until the wedding, we're not going to miss our last opportunity to say goodbye."

"And it's our last chance to try and convince you to stay," Ron chimed in from behind Harry and Ginny.

Hermione smiled at that, "You know that's not going to happen."

"Yah," Ron grinned, "but, it was worth a try."

"Are you gonna miss us?" The twins asked in unison, as they stepped past their mother.

Laughing, Hermione reached to hug the two of them, "Yes, I'm not sure what I'm going to do without having someone try to prank me on an almost weekly basics."

"Oh then were going to have to come visit you," George told her, "Or maybe send you a gift." Fred added.

Again Hermione laughed, "Okay, not opening anything from you myself." As she tried to pull away from the twins' hug she felt one of them reach up behind her and place something on her head. Instinctively she pulled back and seconds later she felt her ears and the top of her head tingle. Reaching up to rub her hear Hermione found nothing there but the side of her head and her hair. Turning to the twins, who were now laughing violently, she glared and hollered at them "What did you do?"

"Giving you a proper fair well," George chocked out between gulps of air.

Hermione spun around and saw that the rest of the group trying feverishly to suppress their own laughter. Harry managed to swallow his amusement long enough to gestured to the mirror on the wall behind her, "Look in the mirror Hermione."

Spinning around Hermione's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she took in her reflection. Her dark brown hair framed the shocked expression on her pretty face as she stared at a new furry set of years. Reaching up slowly Hermione carefully poked one of the two fluffy bright blue fox ears that were now located on the top of her head. The ear twitched in response. Whipping back around, Hermione charged up to the twins how quickly backed up to the fireplace. "How long is this going to last?"

The twins looked at each other then shrugged, this caused Hermione to squeak, and raise her fist, "You don't know?"

Fred looked kind of helpless then shrugged again, before grinning "Not sure yet they're new, maybe a day probably two?"

Hermione's eyes widen in horror, "Two day, I have to walk around my new job for two days with blue animal ears!" Hermione yelped, her voice steadily rising in pitch. "Blue, animal ears! Blue!"

"There fox ears," George explained, seemingly oblivious to Hermione's aggravation. "We were going to give you rabbit ears but we thought they might be a bit much."

Ron couldn't hold in a snort at George's comment, which just proved to agitate Hermione further. "You thought rabbit ears might be too much! But, fox ears would be fine. You do realize that I'm going to show up at work with blue ears." Then she stopped suddenly, than just looked confused and asked. "Why blue?"

Now it was Harry that snorted, "You rant for five minutes and then stop and nicely ask, 'why blue?'"

Hermione gave him a slightly sheepish smile, "Because them being blue means they're even more obvious."

"Oh Hermione dear, I don't think them being brown would make them all that less noticeable." Mrs. Weasley informed her sincerely, as laughter danced in her eyes.

Shaking her head, Hermione shook her head in defeat and smiled. Then, as she looked back at the twins a mischievous spread across her face. "I don't suppose you have any extras these I could take with me?" she asked, as she gently touched the ear on her head.

"Yes," they responded in unison looking a little suspicious, "why?"

"Nothing important, I just know a couple people I could send these to."

After a moment's hesitation Fred glanced at his twin then pulled three headbands out of his pocket. Each headband was a different colour and had a different set of animal ears on it. Quickly grabbing the magical ears, Hermione deposited them in her bag and, trying to ignore her latest appendages, smiled brightly at the group. "Okay let's get going so that I don't miss my train."

"Very good idea Hermione," Mrs. Weasley agreed, then began ushering the twins back towards the fireplace. "Fred, George, you first, and each of you take a trunk."

After the twins disappeared, Mrs. Weasley followed just after. Hermione then grabbed a fist full of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. As she was dropping the Floo powder she heard Ron whisper to Harry, "Hey mate, don't you think it's a little creepy that she gave in so easily?"

She had just enough time to see Harry nod and respond, "Yeah, I think she's plotting something."

Hearing that, Hermione smiled as she called out, "Platform 10 ¼."

Next Ginny walked past the boys and grinned at them, "Oh, she is defiantly up to something."

As she stepped out of the fireplace and into the busy railway platform, Hermione saw Fred and Georges backs turned a few feet away as they spoke to their mother. Reaching into her bag Hermione quickly grabbed out to of the head bands, one with pink rabbit ears and the other with yellow floppy dog ears. Stealthily sneaking through the people, she snuck up behind the two men and swiftly plopped one on each head. The twins spun around and Hermione watched with an extremely satisfied grin as each twin lost their original ears and sprouted a whole new set. Fluffy cotton candy pink rabbit ears popped out of George's hair as a pair bright yellow hound dog ears flopped down from Fred's.

Laughing at the expression on Fred and Georges faces, Hermione beamed with satisfaction, "You're right, the rabbit ears would have been a bit much for me, but they sure to look great on your George."

"She's right," Ginny agreed as she came up behind Hermione, "the rabbit ears do look much better on you. And Fred I never knew yellow was such a good colour on you."

Moments later Harry and Ron arrived out of the fireplace and wandered over and instantly began to chuckle, "Well," Harry said looking at Ron "we were right, she was up to something."

Looking at his brothers' ears Ron shook with laughter, "I'm just glad it wasn't me."

"Now we match." Hermione stated, happily as she watched the twins grope at their new ears.

"Nice come back," George told her as he poked his ears, laughing, "Now we stand out more then you."

"Well, you two had it coming." Mrs. Weasley informed them before looking back at the group. "Alright, we're all here, so why don't we find your train Hermione. We don't want you to miss it."

"Some of us do," Ron muttered.

Mrs. Weasley spun around, "Ronald Weasley, you should be happy for Hermione, this is a wonderful opportunity," then she glanced sweetly at Hermione, "although, we will miss you greatly dear."

"Thank you," Hermione told, as the group trooped off towards the train.

Once they had found an empty train car Harry, Ron, and the Twins loaded Hermione's trunks into the car. Standing in a group by the door, outside the bright red boxcar, Hermione said good bye to the Harry and the Weasley family. Hugging Ginny tightly she took a half step and smiled, "Don't worry; I'll be back in four months for your wedding. And, I'll bring you back a fun present."

Ginny nodded, "Just make sure you owl me often, I want to know how things are going for you."

As Ginny stepped back Harry stepped forward and swept Hermione into a hug, "Take care of yourself, and try not to get into too much trouble."

"That's what I'm usually saying to you," Hermione laughed.

"That's why you should stay then, to make sure we stay out of trouble," Ron told her, taking his turn to hug Hermione.

"You don't need me for that, that's what Ginny and Luna are for." Hermione told him as they stepped back.

Two seconds later, she was sweep up in two sets of arms, as the twins came up behind her to bid her their fair well, "Beautiful revenge plot; with the ears." Fred said.

"Brilliant," George agreed, "We'll make sure to send you some of our new stuff to keep you occupied.

"I'm not sure if that is a good or bad thing," she told them as she stepped back. Then turning to Mrs. Weasley Hermione reached out and hugged her tight. "Thank you so much, for everything. I don't know if I could have dealt with the loss of my parents if it wasn't for you."

"Oh, Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley choked, her eyes filling with tears, "you are as much part of the family as any of us. Don't ever doubt how much we care for and love you. Now go and have a safe trip. We'll see you soon."

"Thank you," Hermione said her eyes shinny with tears. Then the piercing shrill of the train whistle cut through the air and announced that the train was about to leave.

Stepping up onto the first metal step into the train car, Hermione looked at the back at her closest friends and waved, "I'll owl you as soon as I get there, wish me luck."

"Good luck!" the group called, except for the twins, who yelled in unison, "Break a leg!"

Grinning madly, Hermione stepped into the burgundy carpeted car and walked into where the twins had left Crookshanks and her trunks. Slipping through the large wood door she went into the empty room and sunk onto the crimson bench cushion next to Crookshanks kennel. Dropping, her black leather bag next to her, Hermione rested her hand on the kennel and leaned back into the soft welcoming seat. Closing her eyes as she felt the train pull away from the station Hermione, couldn't help but smile. She was about to start an adventure. Only for the first time it didn't involve Lord Voldemort.

Sitting up, she reached into her bag to grab a book. Pulling out the last set of magical ears before reaching her book Hermione chuckled. Eyeing the purple ears, she wondered if she would get comfortable enough with one of her new coworkers to use the ears on them. Placing the headband back in the bag she settled in to read her book for the three hour train ride that would take her to the coast.

Just over two ours latter, outside the window the scenery had changed from the sprawling green of the British country side to an epic view of the Atlantic Ocean. As the white caped waves crashed against the rocky coast Hermione slipped her book back into her bag. Admits the blusterous waves of the ocean sat a large ship that reminded Hermione vaguely of the Drumstrang Academy's Ship that had resided at Hogwarts during her fourth year. With her bag over her shoulder, Crookshanks kennel in one hand Hermione levitated her trunks in front of her and headed out to board the vassal that would bring her to her new home for the next year.

Filing out of the red themed train, Hermione headed down the cobblestone path with the crowds of other witches and wizards that were headed to massive ship docked in the bay. The coastal wind whipped Hermione's hair across her face as she dug through her purse for her boarding pass. At the foot of the on ramp stood four large boxes similar to mailboxes, atop each one sat a stone parrot that was instructing passengers to have the box stamp there ticket. Tentatively, Hermione placed part of her ticket into the mouth of the box. A second later the box chomped down and left a peculiar pattern on Hermione's ticket. Quickly putting the ticket back in her purse, she followed the ebb of people on board.

Half an hour later Hermione sat next to the window. Near it sat a young blonde mother with two children, who were chattering excitedly only to stop and point curiously at Hermione's bright blue ears. As the children gawked at Hermione the mother looked over apologetically, "Sorry, they can be a little rambunctious, and although they aren't showing they do know their manners."

Hermione just smiled at her, "Don't worry about. The ears, do look unusual. It's a long story."

The woman smiled back at her, then gazed fondly at her children, "They've never been on a boat before."

"Then they have a good reason to be excited. I'm Hermione, by the way," Hermione introduced, offering her hand out.

The other woman shook it, "Matilda, and my two beasts are Devon and Scarlett."

After their introductions Hermione settled back in her seat she watched the brother and sister happily argue and was thankful that she had given Crookshanks a sleeping potion. Leaning against the window she watched the small white capped waves slowly rise up as the ship began its travels to Egypt. Letting her eyes drift shut Hermione was lost in sleep within minutes, despite the noise of the two children.

Several hours later Hermione found herself being gently shaken awake by Matilda. "Hermione we've arrived, the boat is just docking now."

Blinking a couple times Hermione shook off the last ruminates of sleep that clouded her brain and smiled at Matilda "Oh, wow, thank you for waking me," Quickly gathering Crookshanks and the rest of her belongings Hermione found herself once again following the flow of people. Looking around she saw that Matilda was heading off with her children in the opposite direction. Wishing she had been more polite and had a chance to talk to the other witch Hermione proceeded towards the exit and solid ground.

Stepping out onto the platform the first thing Hermione notice was the heat of the Egyptian sun. The skies were clear, their bright blue not marred by the slightest wisp of a cloud in sight. Trying to get out of the mad bustle of people that were going to and fro, Hermione wandered over to a low stone wall and set her things down. Turning, she scanned the crowed of people for any sign or any indication that one of the many people milling about was the one who was supposed to meet her from the Egyptian Ministry. Hermione wasn't even sure if it was a witch or a wizard that was coming to collect her, the letter had been rather vague and she just hoped that there was someone coming to meet her.

With her hand shielding eyes from the sun Hermione scanned the crowed closely. She was so lost in her search that she didn't noticed as a wizard came up behind her, "Hermione?"

Hermione jumped and spun at the vaguely familiar voice that had spoken her name. Looking up a smile spread across her face as she looked into a familiar handsome face, "Bill!" she exclaimed slightly breathless, as she took in the familiar long red hair pulled back in a familiar ponytail. And his fanged earring, although he appeared to have added another set of loops to his lobes.

"Surprised to see me? Nice ears, by the way. Are they compliments of my brothers'?" Bill inquired, humour twinkling in his eyes as he smiled broadly.

"Yes, to both! I had no idea you would be the one meeting me here." She explained, beaming at him. And mildly surprised at just how happy she was just to see him.

"Well, I hope you're not too disappointed because you will be seeing a lot of me," he told as he leaned over to pick up Crookshanks kennel. "I just found out yesterday that I'm the one in charge of the research project you were sent here for. Looks like we're in business together."

Sorry, I know it is rather mean to leave it right there but it would have been rather long if I were to continue and I have used up my free time for the moment. I hoped you're enjoying it so far, I'll try to update again as soon as I can. But, for now if you would like to let me know what you think I would love the feedback. Thanks for reading!

IncubusDreams~


End file.
